Harry in St Brutus
by sportygirl-x
Summary: Harry flieht von den Dursleys und kommt nach St. Brutus
1. Hedwig

Prolog

Der Mond schien silbern durchs Fenster und tauchte das in ein weiches Licht. Kühle Nachtluft strömte herein. Nichts rührte sich draussen

Kein Vogel zwitscherte. Alles schlief.

Nur eine grosse, weisse Schneeeule flog mit gemächlichen Flügelschlägen durch die Nach. Im Schnabel hatte sie ihre Beute, eine grosse Maus.

Zufrieden flog sie zurück zur Eulerei im höchsten Turm von Hogwarts, um sich ihre wohlverdiente Mahlzeit zu gönnen.

Mit leisen Schuhuhen begrüsste sie die andern Eulen und verzog sich in ihre Ecke.

Als die ersten Sonnenstrahlen langsam über den Horizont zu klettern begannen, begann in der Eulerei ein reger Betrieb.

Posteulen kamen von ihren Aufträgen zurück, andere flogen aus, um zu ihren Besitzern zurückzukehren.

Hedwig stellte sich schlafend, als die Türe zur Eulerei knarrend aufging und eine schmächtige, alte aber doch ungeheur edel wirkende Person eintrat.

Hedwig wusste, dass Dumbledore´s Auftauchen für sie Arbeit bedeutete. Und tatsächlich rief die tiefe, wohlklingende Stimme leise nach ihr:

„_Hedwig! Ich habe Arbeit für dich."_ Tönte es leise.

„_Ich weiss, dass du es nicht gerne tust aber die Hogwartseulen werden bestimmt abgefangen und kontrolliert."_

Hedwig schuhute leise und flog zu Dumbledore.

„_Du weißt wohin. Es tut mir leid, dass es so kommen musste aber es ist das Beste so."_

Sanft streichelte er ihr über den Kopf. Er spürte den Schmer, der aus ihren grossen Bernsteinfarbenen Augen sprach.

Mit einem sanften Schwung schickte er Hedwig los. An ihrem Bein ein Brief für ihren Herrn.


	2. Harry

Minnilein: Danke für die schnelle Rückmeldung. Tja der Rest wird seltsam bleiben. Hoffentlich aber trotzdem spannend. Merci

Harry

Zur selben Zeit erwachte Harry aus einem Alptraum.

Seit dem Erlebnis im Ministerium, schlief er nicht mehr richtig. Jede Nacht erlebte er das ganze wieder.

Die weissen Laken seines Bettes waren feucht.

„_Nicht schon wieder. Mist!"_

Über das Bettnässeralter war er schon früh weggekommen, nachdem ihn die Dursleys für zwei Wochen nach draussen gesperrt hatten, um ihn dafür zu bestrafen.

Hastig begann Harry die Bettlaken und das andere Bettzeug vom Bett zu nehmen. Er machte einen Knäuel draus und stopfte es unter sein Bett.

Danach duschte er und zog sich an.


	3. Rückblick

Harry war eingesperrt. Kurz nach seiner Rückkehr aus Hogwarts war er von den Dursleys geflohen und mit allem seinem Zeugs nach London getrampt. Im tropfenden Kessel hatte man ihn bereits erwartet.

Fünf Abgeordnete des Ordens des Phönix hatten ihn in die Mitte genommen, ihn ins Hauptquartier gebracht und ihn dort abgeliefert.

Dumbledore, die Weasleys und andere Bekannte hatten ihm eine riesige Standpauke gehalten.

Ob er nichts gedacht habe, als er seinen Cousin angegriffen habe, es sei Wahnsinn gewesen alleine loszutrampen.

Harry war darauf aus dem Kreis geflüchtet und hatte sich in seinem Zimmer eingeschlossen und war drei Tage nicht mehr herausgekommen.

Mrs. Weasley hatte ihm das Essen jeweils heraufgebracht, doch er hatte es aus Protest nicht angerührt.

Er wollte nicht essen, wollte nicht hier sein, wenn alle Anderen auf ihn wütende waren.

Gedanken und Erinnerungen quälten ihn die ganze Zeit über. Er mochte niemanden sehen, mochte nicht sprechen.

Die meiste Zeit über lag er in seinem Bett und verbrachte die Zeit mit Grübeln.

Am vierten Tag holten Dumbledore und Mr. Weasley, gewaltsam aus dem Zimmer und brachten ihn ins Wohnzimmer zu den anderen.

Harry war ziemlich schwach, so dass die beiden ihn stützen mussten. Er wehrte sich nicht mehr, sondern hoffte, dass alles schnell vorbei sein würde und er danach endlich ruhe haben würde.

Unten angekommen warteten etwa zehn Mitglieder des Ordens auf ihn.

Sie sassen in einem Halbkreis und blickten ihn ernst an.

Harry, Dumbledore und Mr. Weasley setzten sich zu ihnen. Schliesslich ergriff Dumbledore das Wort:

„_Danke, dass ihr alle Zeit gefunden habt, um hierher zu kommen._

_Uns allen ist wohl noch bewusst, was vor wenigen Wochen geschehen ist, deshalb verzichte ich auf eine Erläuterung und möchte gleich zum Kern der Sache vorstossen._

_Harry, dein Angriff auf deinen Cousin Dudley war in höchstem Masse leichtsinnig. Dass du daraufhin alleine losgetrampt bist, verstehe ich und doch muss ich sagen, dass du von Glück reden kannst, dass du lebend im tropfenden Kessel angekommen bist._

_Du kennst die Schergen des dunklen Lords wohl am besten von uns allen und weißt, dass sie vor absolut nichts zurückschrecken._

_Nachdem der dunkle Lord dich diesmal nur knapp verfehlt hat, solltest du wirklich ein wenig vorsichtiger sein. Lord Voldemort wird momentan alles daransetzten, dich zu kriegen._

_Mir ist durchaus bewusst, dass dir momentan nicht viel an deinem Leben liegt und doch muss ich dich bitten, solche Aktionen in Zukunft zu unterlassen. Denn durch sie gerätst nicht nur du, sonder der ganze Orden in Gefahr._

_Genug Standpauke nun. Ich glaube du hast verstanden, was ich sagen wollte._

_Seit gestern weiss ich nun aus zuverlässiger Quelle, dass der dunkle Lord ganz London überwachen lässt._

_Es ist möglich, dass wir unerkannt hierhergekommen sind, doch glaube ich nicht, dass dies noch länger so bleiben wird Zu gut geplant ist der Feldzug des dunklen Lords._

_Es ist durchaus möglich, dass man mich gefangen nimmt und ich weiss echt nicht, wie lange ich das Geheimnis des Ordens bewahren kann._

_Ich glaube, dass der dunkle Lord eh schon weiss, dass Du hier bist und soeben seine Rachepläne schmiedet._

_Vom Orden weiss er aber ganz bestimmt und von da her glaube ich, dass er in nächster Zeit in der Nähe auftauchen wird um dich zu kriegen._

_Du bist hier nicht mehr in Sicherheit, auch ich kann dich nicht mehr schützen und auch in Hogwarts möchte ich für diene Sicherheit nicht garantieren._

_Der einzige sichere Ort sind momentan die Muggel, denn der dunkle Lord wird es nicht wagen in die Öffentlichkeit zu treten."_

Harry wurde übel. Der Orden würde ihn zu den Dursley´s zurückschicken. Dorthin, von wo er abgehauen war, weil er es nicht mehr ausgehalten hatte.

Die Rache der Dursleys würde fürchterlich sein. Harry kannte Vernon, Dudley und Petunia nun genügend lange um zu wissen, wie saddistisch sie sein konnten.

Sollte nun alles umsonst gewesen sein?

Harry war in der Hoffnung geflüchtet, wenigstens bei den Magiern auf Verständnis zu treffen, doch wie es schien hatte sich alles gegen ihn verschworen.

„_Harry! Hörst du mir überhaupt zu?" _ fragte Dumbledore.

Harry schreckte hoch. Offenbar hatte Dumbledore noch nicht geendet gehabt, als er abgedriftet war.

„_Entschuldigen Sie, Sir. Ich war in Gedanken."_

Dumbledore runzelte die Stirn, sagte jedoch nichts weiter sondern fuhr fort:

„_Ich hatte gesagt, dass Du hier nicht bleiben kannst sondern in die Welt der Muggel zurückkehren musst. _

_Ich weiss, dass dies hart klingen mag und doch ist es am besten so._

_Da es momentan wohl nicht so sinnvoll wäre, dich zu deinen Verwandten zurückzuschicken- denn wenn wir das wollten, könnten wir dich auch hierbehalten um zu sterben _(Dumbledore lächtelte sarkastisch)- _haben wir beschlossen, dich in die St. Brutus Schule für schwer erziehbare Jugendliche zu schicken._

_Ich will damit nicht sagen, dass Du schwer erziehbar wärst, im Gegenteil, aber dies ist ein sehr gut bewachter und sicherer Ort, an dem dich der dunkle Lord bestimmt nicht suchen wird._

_Gewalt fällt dort sofort auf. Die Überwachung ist sehr streng und unerkannt hereinzukommen ist selbst für den für einen Maigier wie den dunklen Lord, unmöglich._

_Du wirst dort mit anderen Muggeln das Programm bestreiten. Keine Sekunde wird man dich alleine lassen und somit solltest du wirklich in Sicherheit sein._

_Wir werden den Kontakt mit dir nur über die Muggelpost herstellen. Selbstverständlich steht dir Hedwig aber jederzeit zur Verfügung. Doch ich muss dich warnen: Die Eulenpost wird streng überwacht. Der dunkle Lord kontrolliert mittlerweile alle magischen Kanäle._

_Ich muss dich deshalb bitten, keinen Fluchtversuch zu unternehmen, denn das wäre dein sicherer Tod._

_Lass es nicht darauf ankommen. Dein Heldenmut in Ehren, doch diesmal musst du wirklich bleiben, wo du bist._

_Ich habe im Ministerium eine Sondergenehmigung beantragt, dass du in den Ferien zaubern darfst und habe das mit deinen Verwandten begründet. Doch missbrauche sie nicht. Denk daran, dass jeder Zauber den dunklen Lord auf dich aufmerksam machen könnte. Zaubere nur, wenn es wirklich nötig ist._

_Wie gesagt, Du wirst das Tagesprogramm mitmachen, erhältst jedoch Zeit für die Hogwarts-Hausaufgaben._

_Ich hoffe schwer, dass du auf Anfang Schuljahr nach Hogwarts wechseln kannst. Ich hoffe schwer, dass du auf Anfang Schuljahr nach Hogwarts wechseln kannst. Ansonsten werden wir eine andere Lösung finden müssen._

_Deine Freunde Ron und Hermine werden wir zur gegebenen Zeit informieren, vorerst aber noch nicht._

_Wir werden von Zeit zu Zeit vorbeikommen, doch muss ich dir nochmals sagen, dass wir den Zeitpunkt bestimmen._

_Versuche nicht und ich meine wirklich, auf keinen Fall, auf eigene Faust zu handeln._

_Die Muggelpolizei wird dich heute Abend abholen._

_Wir haben ihnen gesagt, dass du ziemlich gefährlich seist und vorerst eine 1 : 1 Betreuung benötigst._

_Vergiss nicht, alles geschieht zu deinem Schutz._

_Wir alle wollen dein Bestes, denn Du bist unsere grösste Hoffnung im Kampf gegen den dunklen Lord. Du weißt das und ich möchte, dass du dich immer daran erinnerst. Deshalb möchte ich dich noch einmal warnen. Tu nichts, was dein Leben in Gefahr bringen könnte. Denn wenn du nicht mehr sein solltest, weiss ich nicht wie wir ihn noch besiegen sollen. Du kennst die Prophezeiung und bitte beachte sie._

_Nun geh und denke an meine Worte. Auch wenn Du sie nicht verstehen solltest. Packe deine Sachen und lebe wohl. Wir werden uns in Hogwarts wieder sehen. Lebe wohl und machs gut._

Mr. Weasley nahm Harry am Arm und brachte ihn nach oben.

Tonks kam hintennach und half ihm beim packen. Die Socken machten ihr ein wenig Probleme und so meinte sie:

_Vielleicht ist es besser, wenn du dich an deine Socken wendest, sie wollen definitiv nicht mit mir zusammenarbeiten._

Harry nahm niedergeschlagen seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf seine Socken. Diese flogen durch die Luft und falteten sich zusammen. Schlussendlich landeten sie gehorsam im Koffer.

_Wow Harry. Du wirst mal ein guter Hausmann. Wärst du in meinem Alter, würde ich dich sofort heiraten. Du weißt ja wie miserabel ich im Haushalten bin._

_Na dann lasse ich dich jetzt alleine, damit du den Rest packen kannst. Die Polizei kommt in etwa einer Stunde und du solltest vielleicht noch etwas essen vorher._

Harry schaute ihr nach, als sie den Raum verliess. Er packte den Rest der Sachen und liess sein Zeugs nachher mit dem Zauberstab nach unten fliegen.

Danach ging er zu Hedwig und strich ihr über die Flügel.

_Meine Gute, du wirst mich in St. Brutus treffen. Flieg bitte alleine dahin. Ich möchte nicht, dass man dich sofort dort sieht._

Harry stiess sie zum Fenster hinaus und trug den leeren Käfig nach unten. Er war völlig traurig und niedergeschlagen.

Er wollte nicht nach ST. Brutus. War er dort wirklich sicher? Er begriff Dumbledores Handeln und doch wollte er es nicht.

Was würde ihn dort erwarten? War es wirklich so brutal? War es wirklich eine gute Idee?

Harry beschloss das Grübeln aufzugeben und ging nach unten.

Er setzte sich zu Mrs. Weasley und bat sie Ron zu informieren. Sie versprach es und versicherte ihm, dass sie ihm die neuen Hogwarts-Bücher schicken würde.

Viel zu schnell ging die Stunde vorbei und schon klingelte es.

Draussen standen zwei Polizisten, die sich als Miller und Brown vorstellten und angaben Harry holen zu wollen.

Harry packte seine Sachen und trug sie nach draussen.

Danach umarmte er Mrs. Weasley und ging.


	4. St Brutus

Kardia: Tja anti-Dumbledore wirst du noch erfahren. Das dunkle Mal ist eine gute Idee. Werde ich sicher in der nächsten Fanfic berücksichtigen ;-)...Merci für das prompte review

* * *

Harry schreckte aus seinen Gedanken hoch. Es polterte an der Tür

_Harry Potter aufstehen! Es ist Zeit für den Morgensport! Die anderen sind schon unten, los los!_

Er seufzte, band seine Turnschuhe und trat an die Türe. Ein Schlüssel knirschte im Schloss und die Tür wurde aufgestossen.

Draussen stand eine Aufseherin von St. Brutus. Wie jeden Morgen trug sie einen braunen Sportanzug und eine Pfeife um den Hals.

_Da sind Sie ja Mr. Potter. Sie sollten doch klingeln, wenn Sie wach sind, damit wir Sie rauslassen können!_

_Danke Miss, ich bin völlig in Gedanken gewesen und habe gar nicht gemerkt, dass es schon so spät ist._

Inzwischen waren die beiden unten angekommen. Harry joggte los, die Wärterin neben ihm.

Gemeinsam überquerten sie den Sportplatz und verliessen das Schulgelände durch das grosse Haupttor.

Die St. Brutus Schule lag etwas abseits der Dörfer inmitten eines schönes Waldes.

In diesen Wald tauchten die beiden nun ein.

Der Morgensport mit dem oder der persönlichen Betreuer oder der Bezugsperson gehörte zum Tagesprogramm.

Das Joggen an sich hätte Harry nicht unbedingt gebraucht und doch genoss er es aus seinem Zimmer herauszukommen.

Da er neu in St. Brutus war, durfte er noch nicht alleine hinaus. Dumbledore hatte ihn zudem als sehr gefährlich bezeichnet, was dazu führte, dass Harry auch sonst nichts durfte.

Sein Leben glich mehr denn je dem Leben, das er bei den Dursleys geführt hatte.

Joggin am Morgen und sonst den ganzen Tag im Zimmer.

Bis jetzt hatte er keine Nachricht aus der Zauberwelt erhalten. Ebensowenig hatte sich Hedwig gemeldet.

Harry stolperte und kam so wieder in die Wirklichkeit zurück.


	5. Hedwig II

Hedwig II

Hedwig flog zügig übers Land. Sie wusste, wie wichtig ihr Auftrag war und doch gefiehl ihr der Gedanke nicht, ihren Herrn in St. Brutus besuchen zu müssen.

In den letzten Tagen hatte sie des öfteren in Harrys Nähe gejagt.

St. Brutus gefiehl ihr überhaupt nicht.

Der Ort war nicht magisch doch war das nicht der Hauptgrund. Dieser Ort erschien ihr irgendwie düster und unheimlich.

Vielleicht war es tierischer Instinkt oder sonst eine Eingebung. Hedwig wusste einfach, dass der Ort nicht gut war.

Sie wusste nicht genau, warum Harry dort war, glaubte aber dass es nicht sehr gut war.

So flog sie zügig voran und bald kam auch schon das Gelände von St. Brutus in Sicht.

Hedwig setzte sich auf einen Ast und beobachtete das Gelände.

Auf dem Rasen hinter dem Zaun sassen einige Leute herum, doch interessierte das Hedwig herzlich wenig.

Sie suchte nach Zeichen ihres Herrn. Sie war ein wenig unsicher weil sie nicht wusste, wo er genau war.

Unter ihrem Ast regte sich etwas.

Hedwig blickte nach unten und schrie erfreut auf. Ihr Herr kam gerade angerannt.

Hedwig stiess sich ab und flog im Sturzflug in Richtung ihres Herrn.


	6. der Brief

Als Harry Hedwigs Schrei hörte, machte sein Herz eine Luftsprung.

_Hedwig, na endlich!_ Schrie er auf. Hedwig landete mit einem Satz auf seiner Schulter und begann sanft an seinem Ohr zu knabbern.

Harry drückte sie an sich und lösten den Brief an ihrem Bein. Ihre Federn waren weich und sanft wie immer und gaben ihm ein Gefühl der Wärme und Liebe.

_Ist das deine Eule? _Fragte seine Begleiterin erstaunt?

_Ja das ist meine Hedwig. Sie ist meine treuste Freundin und zugleich meine private Post. Sie ist so etwas wie eine Brieftaube._

Hedwig klapperte empört mit dem Schnabel. Brieftaube, bäh, sie mit so einem unedlen Vogel zu vergleichen! Sie schnaubte ärgerlich und biss Harry ins Ohr. Brieftaube! Als ob man so etwas dummes mit ihr vergleichen konnte.

_Aua Hedwig. Du tust mir weh! Ich wollte dich nicht beleidigen. _Sagte Harry liebevoll zu seinem Vogel.

Harrys Begleiterin musterte Hedwig aufmerksam, sagte aber nichts weiter zu dem Thema, sondern meinte nur:

_Mr. Potter kommen Sie, wir müssen los. Ich will nicht schon wieder eine Suchaktion auslösen, weil ich zu spät komme. Ihre Hedwig dürfen Sie ausnahmsweise mitnehmen. Ich nehme an, dass Sie Futter haben, sofern man es Ihnen bei der Gepäckkontrolle nicht weggenommen hat. Den Käfig habe ich schon gesehen. Wenn Sie dafür sorgen, dass Ihre Hedwig keinen Lärm macht, soll sie bei uns willkommen sein. Es wird Ihnen sicher guttun ein wenig Gesellschaft zu bekommen, nach all den Tagen alleine._

Zufrieden und erleichtert joggte Harry erneut los. Das Rennen fiel ihm leicht. Es war als ob eine grosse Last von seinen Schultern gefallen war.

Gemeinsam passierten sie das Tor, durchquerten den Schulhof, wo er neugierige Blicke auf sich zog und stiegen schlussendlich die Treppe zu seinem Zimmer hoch.

Harrys Begleiterin schloss die Türe auf, liess ihn eintreten und schloss wieder zu.

Er zog neugierig den Brief hervor, öffnete ihn und begann zu lesen:

_Sehr geehrter Mr. Potter_

_Wir bedauern Ihnen mitteilen zu müssen, dass wir Sie dieses Jahr nicht auf Anfang Schuljahr aufnehmen können. Die gegenwärtige Situation hätte eine Gefährdung der Schüler und Lehrerschaft, der gesamten Schule und des Schulbetriebs zur Folge. Deshalb hat die Schulleitung beschlossen, Sie vorerst vom Unterricht zu dispensieren._

_Wir hoffen auf eine baldmöglichste Wiederaufnahme und verbleiben_

_Mit freundlichen Grüssen_

_Albus Dumbledore, Schulleiter_

Harry wurde übel. Schon wieder hatte man über ihn entschieden, ohne ihn zu informieren. Dieses Jahr verlief wirklich nicht nach seinen Vorstellungen.

Alles schien sich gegen ihn verschworen zu haben.

Irgendwer versuchte ihn ganz massiv am Seil runter zu lassen. Er wusste nicht wer hier etwas gegen ihn hatte, doch machte ihn dieser Gedanke äusserst traurig.

Er würde seine Freunde also so schnell nicht wiedersehen. Er wurde hier festgehalten und konnte nichts tun.

Wer ihm auch immer schaden wollte, hatte dies sehr geschickt eingefädelt. Harry wurde auf diese Weise nicht nur von der magischen Welt und seinen Freunden ferngehalten, sondern war momentan auch in seiner Bewegungsfreiheit massiv eingeschränkt.

Natürlich hätte er sich jetzt mit Magie befreien können, doch war ihm das zu riskant. Wo hätte er hinsollen? Die Dursleys hätten ihn umgebracht, denn Dudley war noch immer im Krankenhaus, Dumbledore hätte ihn sofort wieder zurückgeschickt, die Winkelgasse und der tropfende Kessel waren voll von Voldemorts Schergen…Nein es gab wirklich keine Andere Wahl, als in St. Brutus zu bleiben und abzuwarten.

Harry fühlte sich betrogen und belogen, verlassen und einsam.

Welchen Sinn hatte sein Leben noch? Für was, das alles?


	7. Umzug

**Disclaimer: **Die Figuren aus dem Buch gehören natürlich JKR und nicht mir. Der Name Thomas Putnam stammt aus dem Stück "the Crucible" von Arthur Miller und gehört somit auch Mr. Miller (obwohl ihn das wohl nicht mehr so gross interessieren dürfte, da er vor etwa drei Monaten gestorben ist) entschuldigt meinen Sakrasmus, bitte

Die Ideen zu St. Brutus und so gehören mir, dürfen aber gerne weiterverwendet und weiterentwickelt werden, sofern ihr mir das mitteilt, damit ich eventuell Ideen übernehmen kann.

* * *

**Allgemeiner Hinweis:** Zum Gespräch zwischen Harry und Mr. Putnam: Ich selber kann von mir nicht behaupten, dass ich weiss, wie ein therapeutisches Gespräch abläuft, doch habe ich die Szene etwa so verfasst, wie ich sie halt kenne. Falls sich irgendwer daran stört, soll er/sie es mir mitteilen. Das gilt auch für die nächsten Kapitel. Danke **

* * *

Reviews: **

**all:** Lieber kurze und spannende Chapters als lange und langweilige ;-) Die Sache ist die, dass ich die ganze Geschichte von Hand schreibe, damit ich sie mit in die Schule nehmen kann (wenn mal eine Stunde zu langweilig wird ;-)) und sie im Nachhinein abtippe…Ich hoffe ihr entschuldigt mich also ;-) (bleibt euch nicht viel anderes übrig ;-))

Danke für die Rückmeldungen, dürften noch mehr sein ;-)) und vor allem dürften sie kritischer sein. Was kann ich verbessern? Wo sind Widersprüche?

Merci auf jedenfall.

Ach ja und wenn jemand von euch Wörter entdeckt, die nicht aus der Standartsprache kommen, bitte mitteilen (es passiert mir des öfteren, dass ich Wörter aus dem Schweizerdeutschen einbaue ;-))

**Kardia:** Hmm…kann Harry apparieren…theoretisch nein. Zumindest hat er es im Buch noch nicht gelernt, soweit ich mich erinnern kann…Es könnte sein, dass er es selbständig gelernt hat, doch dann hätte es keinen Sinn gemacht, wenn er mit Rucksack nach London getrampt wäre…Für die Geschichte spielt es nicht so eine grosse Rolle. Harry weiss, dass er in St. Brutus bleiben muss, um sich selber zu schützen. Denn mit Magie käme er jederzeit locker raus aus der Schule. Harry hat sich somit für diesen Weg entschieden und kämpft, zumindest momentan, nicht dagegen an.

**Charika:** Danke für die Rückmeldung. Kritik?

Wegen Chaps, siehe oben ;-)

**u-r-only-my-shadow:** Ob es noch spannender wird, sage ich nicht ;-) Nein natürlich wird noch etwas passieren, mal sehen obs dir gefällt ;-) also unbedingt weiterlesen und reviewen ;-)

**tini-chan:** Deine Review ehrt mich besonders. Ich hoffe natürlich etwas zu schreiben, was es nicht so oft gibt und doch hoffe ich dass es einigermassen spannend ist. Es ist halt alles in meiner Phantasie, denn in den Bücher steht ja nicht viel über St. Brutus und so…

wünsche auf jedenfall viel Spass beim weiterlesen und reviewen…wegen chap…naja wird sicher schwierig, werde es versuchen ;-)

* * *

**Umzug**

Eine Woche später, so hatte man Harry mitgeteilt, würde er die Isolationszelle verlassen können.

Sein Gepäck war längstens bereitgestellt. Von der Zaubererwelt hatte er seit Hedwigs Brief nichts mehr gehört. Man liess ihn also hängen und warten. Er würde nicht nach Hogwarts zurückkehren, bis Voldemort besiegt war. Und Harry würde nicht dabeisein, man würde ihn aus der letzten Schlacht raushalten. Er fand das absolut fies und ungerecht und wusste doch, dass alles zu seinem Besten war.

Seine Zaubersachen hatte er seit dem Brief nicht mehr angerührt. Er mochte gar nicht mehr an die Magie denken. denn dadurch wurde ihm seine hoffnungslose Lage nur immer wieder vor Augen geführt.

Hedwig meldete sich zwischendurch, indem sie ihm eine Maus brachte oder einfach schnell reinschaute.

Die Mäuse waren zwar gut gemein, das wusste Harry, doch brauchte er nachher immer mindestens einen halben Tag, um die Maus wieder einzufangen und sie danach so unauffällig wie möglich verschwinden zu lassen. Dabei musste er aufpassen, dass Hedwig dies nicht bemerkte, da sie sonst extrem beleidigt war.

Einmal hatte er nicht aufgepasst und Hedwig hatte gesehen, wie er die Maus verschwinden liess.

Hedwig war danach drei Tage nicht mehr aufgetaucht und hatte die Post nicht gebracht. Erst als er ihr Lieblingsfutter gekauft hatte, war sie wieder zurückgekommen.

Mit seiner Bezugsperson kam er inzwischen recht gut aus. Sie schaffte es, ihm die kompliziertesten Dinge aus der Muggelwelt näherzubringen, so dass sie Harry sich merken konnte.

Harry hatte beschlossen sich im nächsten Jahr für Muggelkunde anzumelden. Sein Aufenthalt in St. Brutus würde ihm dort sicher einen Riesenvorsprung garantieren.

Am Vortag hatte er ein Gespräch mit seinem Psychiater Mr. Putnam geführt. Dieses war so gut verlaufen, dass Harry in Stufe II aufsteigen konnte, was bedeutete, dass er aus der Isolationszelle entlassen werden konnte. Vorher würden aber noch einige Tests auf ihn zukommen um jede Gefährdung von anderen Schülern auszuschliessen.

Als es an der Türe klopfte, quieckte Hedwig aufgeregt und flog davon.

Harry hörte das altbekannte Kratzen des Schlüssels im Schloss und danach, wie die schwere Türe seines Zimmers aufgestossen wurde.

Sein Psychiater betrat das Zimmer.

Seltsamerweise kam er diesmal alleine.

Harry erhob sich.

_Guten Tag Mr. Putnam _sagte er leise und dann etwas lauter:

_Wo sind denn auf einmal Ihre Bodyguards hin?_

_Mr. Potter, es ist für mich nicht einfach mit Ihnen zu arbeiten. Können Sie nicht versuchen mich als Arzt zu akzeptieren und mich nicht als Ihren Feind zu betrachten?_

_Ich bin gekommen um mit Ihnen über Medikamente zu diskutieren. Danach werden Sie auf die B runter können, wo Sie mehr Freiheiten haben als hier, ok?_

_Doch muss ich Sie warnen: Bei der geringsten Auffälligkeit werden Sie wieder hierher kommen und beim zweiten Mal wird es nicht so locker wie beim ersten Mal._

Harry fühlte Wut in sich aufsteigen. Putnam mochte ein guter Arzt sein, doch schaffte er es immer wieder, jeden Funken Sympathie im Ansatz zu ersticken.

Man hatte Harry bereits erklärt, dass er zwar momentan nicht auffällig sei, dass man ihm aber vorsichtshalber Medikamente verordnen würde.

Dazu kam, dass man ihm ständig einzureden versuchte, dass er früher sehr gefährlich und verhaltensauffällig gewesen sei.

Harry hasste es, dass man ihn ständig wie einen Schwerverbrecher behandelte. Er wusste zwar, dass alles zu seinem Schutz geschah, doch gab es Momente, in denen er sehr an Dumbledores geistigen Fähigkeiten zweifelte.

Der Gipfel der Sache war, dass man ihm nun Medikamente verabreichen würde, die er gar nicht brauchte.

Harry sah den Grund nach wie vor nicht ein. Er hatte versucht sich den Regeln von St. Brutus unterzuordnen und doch glaubte man ihm nicht.

Im Stillen warteten sie wahrscheinlich nur darauf, bis er das erste Mal ausrasten würde.

_Mr. Potter Sie hören mir offensichtlich mal wieder nicht zu. Könnten Sie bitte ein wenig aufmerksamer sein._

_-_

_Tut mir Leid, Sir. Ich war wiedermal in Gedanken._

_-_

_Das habe ich allerdings gemerkt, Mr. Potter. Ich habe gerade versucht Ihnen zu erklären, warum Sie Medikamente bekommen sollen._

_-_

_Sir ich brauche keine Medikamente. Ich habe sie bis jetzt nicht gebraucht und werde sie auch in Zukunft nicht brauchen. Warum wollen Sie das nicht einsehen?_

_-_

_Mr. Potter wissen Sie warum Sie hier in St. Brutus sind?_

_-_

_Ehrlich gesagt, weiss ich nicht, was man mir genau zur Last legt, Sir. Mir hat niemand gesagt, warum ich hier sein muss und was man mit mir eigentlich vorhat._

_-_

_Mr. Potter, ich bitte Sie. Sie wissen, was St. Brutus ist. Ich nehme an, dass Sie sich erinnern, dass Sie Ihren Cousin angegriffen haben. Dieser ist immernoch im Krankenhaus und die Ärzte finden nicht heraus, was ihm eigentlich fehlt._

_Die Polizei hat Sie als gefährlich eingestuft und uns gesagt, dass Sie sich heftig gegen Ihre „Verhaftung" gewehrt haben._

_Beim ersten Gespräch mit mir, haben Sie gesagt, dass Sie Ihren Cousin mit EINEM FLUCH BELEGT HABEN UND DASS ER ES VERDIENT._

_Für mich ist das ein eindeutiger Hinweis auf eine psychische Störung oder religiösem Wahn, die man unbedingt mit geeigneten Medikamenten angehen sollte._

_-_

_Mr. Putnam ich bin nicht krank. Ich habe meinen Cousin angegriffen, weil er mich bedroht hat und ob Sie es glauben oder nicht, ich habe ihn tatsächlich mit einem Fluch belegt und würde es jederzeit wieder tun, wenn es die Situation erfordert._

_-_

_Sehen Sie Harry diese Dinge mögen Ihnen tatsächlich real vorkommen. Doch in Wahrheit existieren sie nur in Ihrem Kopf. Das ist nichts Ungewöhnliches bei einer so schweren Kindheit, wie Sie sie erlebt haben._

_Sie werden hier lernen, aus dieser Phantasiewelt, der Zaubererwelt, herauszukommen und wieder in unserer Welt zu leben._

_-_

_Mr. Putnam, noch einmal: ich bin nicht verrückt und weiss doch, dass ich ein Zauberer bin. _

_Muss ich es Ihnen beweisen?_

_-_

_Alles zu seiner Zeit Harry. Ich möchte Ihnen nun schnell erklären, warum Sie Medis nehmen sollen und wie diese wirken werden, ok? Wenn Sie mir jetzt zuhören, höre ich Ihnen nachher auch zu, in Ordnung?_

_Also die ersten zwei Dosen Medis, werden wir Ihnen spritzen, damit sie auch in Ihren Körper kommen. Diese Spritzen werden im Abstand von etwa zwei Wochen gemacht. Das Medikament wird Sie ein wenig beruhigen und Ihnen helfen in unserer Welt anzukommen. Danach kriegen Sie eine Depotspritze, die man alle 7 Tage erneuern muss. Diese wird weniger stark sein, wird Sie aber schön in unsere Welt zurückbringen und Ihre Phantasien verblassen lassen._

_Sie müssen keine Angst haben. Wir werden den ganzen Prozess so schonend wie möglich durchführen. Wenn Sie erst mal wieder richtig unter uns sind, werden Sie verstehen, warum wir es getan haben, ok?_

_Für die Berechnung Ihrer Dosis brauche ich nun ein wenig Blut von Ihnen. Zusätzlich werden wir nochmals einen Drogenurintest machen, wenn das für Sie ok ist. Nur um auf Nummer sicher zu gehen, ok?_

_-_

_Wie oft muss ich Ihnen noch sagen, dass ich Ihnen kein Blut geben werde? Urin können Sie von mir aus haben, da werden Sie ausser dem normalen nichts finden aber Blut kriegen Sie nicht._

_- _

_Mr. Potter, Sie lassen mir also keine Wahl. Ich bitte Sie nun zum letzten Mal mit mir zusammenzuarbeiten. Ich bekomme, was ich will, da könnten Sie gift drauf nehmen. Doch möchte ich Ihnen wie gesagt ersparen, unsere Zwangsmittel kennenzulernen._

Harry gab auf. Er hatte begriffen, dass er gegen diesen Mann nicht ankam und nichts weiter tun konnte, als sich zu fügen. Er wusste, dass Mr. Putnam es sehr, sehr ernst meinte, wenn er sagte, dass er bekommen würde, was er wollte.

So zog er seinen Pullover aus und legte sich aufs Bett.

_Na also, Harry. Sehen Sie, dass es geht? Ich verspreche Ihnen, dass es nicht wehtun wird. Ich werde nun Ihren Arm stauen um die Vene zu finden. Danach gibt es eine Stich und innerhalb von 15 bis 30 Sekunden habe ich genug Blut für die Tests…Ich hoffe, dass das OK ist für Sie._

Putnam lächelte Harry freundlich zu. Jede Härte und Strenge war aus seinem Gesicht gewichen.

Er setzte sich neben Harry ans Bett und montierte den Stauschlauch.

Harry zitterte. Er hatte panische Angst vor Nadeln, seit ihm ein Arzt einmal eine Vene durchstochen hatte und er danach für drei Wochen einen Bluterguss gehabt hatte, der ziemlich geschmerzt hatte.

_Haben Sie Angst, Harry? _Fragte Putnam leise und lächelte.

_Ja, Sir, mir hat mal ein Arzt ziemlich weh getan…_antwortete Harry scheu.

_Keine Angst, ich habe die dünnste Nadel genommen, die ich finden konnte. Zudem habe ich ziemliche Erfahrung im Umgang mit Nadeln. In meiner Assistenzzeit habe ich auf einer Station mit alten Leuten gearbeitet und die hatten deutlich mühsamere Venen, als Sie._

_Versuchen Sie sich dennoch ein wenig zu entspannen, ja? Je weniger angespannt Sie sind, desto einfacher ist es für mich und desto weniger weh tut es, ok?_

_-_

_Ich will nicht, Sir. Ich habe zu starke Angst. Sie werden nicht treffen…_

_-_

_Harry, beruhigen Sie sich, denken Sie an etwas Schönes._

_Sagen Sie mir an was Sie denken?_

_-_

_Ich will nicht, Sir…Bitte lassen Sie mich gehen._

_-_

_Harry, atmen Sie jetzt bitte tief ein, sehr gut so. Jetzt gibt es einen kleinen Stich, Achtung…sehen Sie, schon drin…_

Harry krümmte sich. Seine Augen verdrehten sich und er fiel in Ohnmacht.

Bilder stiegen auf. Er sah einen grünen Blitz und dann Cedric Diggorys toten Körper.

Er selber war gefesselt und spürte, wie Wurmschwanz ihm in den Arm schnitt.

Harry sah sein Blut in den Kessel tropfen, er schrie, konnte sich aber nicht bewegen.

Noch einmal wechselte die Szene und Harry lag im Krankenflügel. Dumbledore sass neben ihm. Harry sah ihn an.

Plötzlich begann sich dessen Gesicht zu verändern.

Harry schrie auf.


	8. Umzug II

Reviews:

u-r-only-my-shadow: tja völlig richtig geraten...;-) tja die sache mit den muggelgegenständen, habe ich mir wirklich nicht so genau überlegt...vielleicht hat er durch das trauma im ministerium einen gedächtnisverlust erlitten und weiss nicht mehr, wie die dinge zu verwenden sind? ;-)

dax: ;-) zurück ;-)

tini-chan: ja bin ich nicht fies? ;-) wollte sicher gehen, dass ihr die geschichte weiterlest... ;-) ich habe eben auch ein wenig negative erfahrungen gemacht, mit leuten, die mir blut nehmen wollten. seltsamerweise können das männer offenbar besser als frauen, weiss auch nicht wieso...habe bei einem mann noch nie einen bluterguss eingefangen, bei frauen aber beinahe jedesmal...

So Leute hier der zweite Teil des Kapitels. Bin ich nicht fies? Ich glaube genau nach diesem Prinzip funktionieren Serien, oder?

wie gesagt, ich habe keine ahnung ob die gespräche zwischen putnam und harry einigermassen der wirklichkeit entsprechen ;-)

**

* * *

Umzug II **

Harry blickte in das Gesicht von Mr. Putnam.

Dieser beugte sich über ihn und hielt ihn an den Schultern auf das Bett gedrückt.

Harry versuchte sich ein wenig aufzurichten und stiess auf Widerstand an seinen Füssen.

Er bemerkte zwei Pfleger, die ihn an den Füssen hielten und ihn gespannt anblickten.

Auf ein Zeichen von Mr. Putnam, liessen sie ihn los und verschwanden aus dem Zimmer.

_Harry, zum guten Glück sind Sie wieder hier. Ich hatte schon Angst!_

_-_

_Was ist passiert?_

_-_

_Harry, bleiben Sie bitte einen Moment ruhig liegen. Können Sie mir erzählen, was Sie erlebt haben, als Sie weg waren? Sie haben geschrien und um sich geschlagen._

_-_

_Sagen Sie mir zuerst, was passiert ist, Mr. Putnam._

_-_

_Ich weiss es nicht Harry. Ich verstehe es nicht…und deshalb muss ich wissen, was passiert ist. Sagen Sie mir, was Sie erlebt haben._

_Vielleicht fällt es Ihnen leichter, wenn ich es Ihnen trotzdem erzähle._

_-_

_Ich bitte Sie darum, Sir. Schonen Sie mich nicht._

_-_

_OK, Harry:_

_In dem Moment, als ich dir die Nadel einführen wollte wurden deine Augen starr. Plötzlich war dein ganzer Körper steif wie ein Brett. Man nennt dieses Phänomen eine Paralyse. Ich konnte in deinen Augen sehen, dass irgendetwas in dir abging, was dir panische Angst machen musste._

_Ich rief zur Sicherheit die beiden Pfleger, da ich deine Kraft in diesem Zustand nicht einschätzen konnte._

_Als ich versuchte die Nadel aus deinem Arm herauszuziehen, begannst Du heftig um dich zu schlagen und versuchtest aufzuspringen. _

_Wir waren nicht sicher ob Du vielleicht in einen epileptischen Schock reinrutschen würdest und hielten dich fest._

Als Mr. Putnam geendet hatte, fühlte sich Harry schwach und hilflos. Wie sollte er diesem Mann, der nicht an Magie glaubte von Voldemort erzählen?

Er spürte, dass sich Putnam sorgen um ihn machte, konnte ihm aber nicht helfen.

Harry beschloss für sich, Mr. Putnam irgendwann einzuweihen, fühlte sich aber momentan dazu nicht in der Lage.

_Harry. Ich glaube Du solltest noch eine Nacht hierbleiben._

_Wir werden dich zur Sicherheit beobachten. Ich glaube nicht, dass es grossen Sinn macht jetzt das Zimmer zu wechseln, vor allem weil Sie momentan ziemlich geschafft sind. Ich schlage vor, dass sie morgen rüberkommen auf die B, ok?_

_-_

_Ähm Sir, ist Ihnen eigentlich schon aufgefallen, dass Sie mich mal mit DU und mal mit SIE ansprechen?_

_-_

_Tatsächlich? Nein ist mir nicht aufgefallen. Hier in St. Brutus ist es so üblich, dass alle Schüler mit ihren Therapeuten per Du sind. Dies vereinfacht die Therapie und nimmt Distanz weg._

_Ist das auch für Sie OK so?_

_Ich heisse übrigens Thomas, nenn mich aber bitte Tom._

_-_

_Klar! _Murmelte Harry leise.

_So, Harry ich muss dich dann morgen nochmals anzapfen, denn das Blut brauche ich._

_Die Pflege wird dir jetzt eine Tablette bringen, die dich ein wenig ruhiger macht._

_Ruh dich aus! Morgen reden wir weiter, ok?_

_OK, _murmelte Harry und schloss die Augen. Er realisierte nicht mehr, wie sich Tom erhob und ging. Ebensowenig merkte Harry, dass die Pflege ihm seinen Schlafanzug anlegte, sein Bett richtete und ihm eine Tablette verabreichte.

Harry schlief die nächsten zwölf Stunden durch. Er träumte nicht und konnte sich auch an sonst nichts erinnern.


	9. Liz

So Leute endlich geschafft das nächste Kapitel aufzuschalten. Merci für die Reviews (dürften noch mehr sein ;-)). Viel Spass beim weiterlesen.

* * *

Reviews:

u-r-only-my-shadow: Harry eine Amnesie? Na warum nicht? Mal sehen, wies weitergeht...;-)

Avallyn Black: Hi Avallyn: Ich weiss, dass ich mich wehren könnte. Doch Magie hilft mir hier nicht weiter. Ich könnte gehen, sobald ich wollte, doch wo soll ich hin? Zu den Dursley´s? Die bringen mich um...zum Orden?Die bringen mich zurück...Ich habe keine Chance...Und hier ist es gar nicht so schlecht...Ich habe Freunde und so...Ich komme bald wieder zurück nach St. Brutus...geht schon...Gruss dein Harry

* * *

LIZ

Als Harry am nächsten Morgen erwachte, trat gerade Tom mit einem Tablet ins Zimmer. Harry erblickte auf dem Tablet die verhasste Nadel und stellte sich schlafend:

_Guten Morgen Harry. Tu nicht so als ob du schlafen würdest. Ich habe gesehen, dass du geblinzelt hast. _

Harry grinste und schlug die Augen auf.

_Tja hast mich also erwischt. Naja du weißt, wie ich die Nadeln hasse._

_-_

_Na na Harry, so ein bisschen Morgenmoskito spielen, tut nicht weh. Keine Angst, heute habe ich Dinge dabei um dich vor den Bildern zu schützen. Siehst du, hier ist ein wenig Eis, das legst du dir am besten in den Nacken. Das Ammoniak stelle ich neben dich, wenn du merkst, dass irgendetwas nicht stimmt, hältst du es dir unter die Nase und hier noch ein Stachelball, den sollst du drücken. So sehe ich, wenn was nicht stimmt. Ok?_

_Bist Du soweit?_

Tom setzte sich neben Harry und montierte den Stauschlauch und machte sich an die Arbeit. Diesmal klappte alles gut und Harry blieb danach erschöpft liegen.

Eine Stunde später stand Harry frisch geduscht im Zimmer und wartete auf Tom.

Ab Harry den Schlüssel hörte sprang er auf, packte seine Sachen und wartete an der Türe.

Die Türe öffnete sich und Harrys Bezugsperson Liz trat in den Raum.

_Morgen, Mr. Potter. Ich habe von Tom den Auftrag erhalten, Sie rüber zu bringen in die B._

_Übrigens…Ich bin Liz…darf ich dich duzen?_

_Bist Du bereit? OK gehen wir._

Harry´s Herz rutschte in die Hose. Ihm wurde bewusst, dass er sich in St. Brutus befand und er bekam Angst.

Wie würden die Anderen sein?

Würden sie merken, dass er eigentlich nicht hierhin gehörte?

Seine erste Schrittte in der Freiheit kamen ihm ziemlich unwirklich vor.

Zum ersten Mal sah Harry nun St. Brutus, wie es wirklich war.

Die Böden waren aus Holz und Stein, die Wände schneeweiss und sauber. Die Fenster hatten kleine, runde Glasscheiben und an einigen hingen Wappenscheiben von den grossen Muggelfamilien.

Harry bewunderte das Gebäude. Es erinnerte ihn ein wenig an Hogwarts, nur war es moderner und angenehm kühl.

Harry warf einen Blick durch das Fenster, in den Innenhof und sah dort einige Schüler herumsitzen.

Er war trotz seiner Angst gespannt auf die Anderen und sehnte sich nach Freunden. Ron und Hermine liessen ihn alleine, also musste er sich andere Leute zum Reden finden.

Völlig in Gedanken versunken folgte er Liz durch die langen Gänge.

Harry erwachte erst wieder aus seinen Gedanken, als Liz vor einer hellen Türe stehenblieb. Sie schloss auf, öffnete die Türe und liess ihn eintreten.

Sein Zimmer war hell und geräumig. Ein bequem aussehendes Bett, zwei gemütlich eSessel und ein helles geräumiges Pult,bildeten die Einrichtung des Zimmers.

Die Fenster waren gross und nicht vergittert. Hinter der Türe verbarg sich ein grosser Wandspiegel und dahinter ein begehbarer Wandschrank.

Liz stellte Harrys Gepäck in die Mitte des Zimmers und sagte:

_So richte dich mal ein wenig ein, ich komme dann wieder vorbei und zeige dir alles, ok?_

_OK, _antwortete Harry.


	10. Chapter 10

Liebe Leute

Meine Story wird in Kürze fortgesetzt. Ich hatte eine ziemlich lange Schreibkrise und mochte nicht mehr schreiben.

Nun habe ich die aber überwunden und hoffe, dass ich endlich weiterkomme und die Story noch vor dem Jahreswechsel beenden kann.

Merci für die Geduld

Sporty


	11. Harry's Zimmer

Chapter 10b) Harrys Zimmer

Liz schloss die Türe hinter Harry. Es war still in dem Zimmer. Nicht einmal die Vögel des Waldes waren zu hören. Harry trat ans Fenster und schaute hinaus. Das Wetter war wunderschön und die Bäume standen in voller Blüte. Harry's Zimmer lag auf der Aussenseite des Gebäudes, von wo man einen wunderbaren Ausblick auf den grossen Wald hatte. Gerne hätte Harry das Fenster geöffnet, doch zu seinem Erstaunen stellte er fest, dass es keine Griffe an den Fenstern gab. Harry suchte nach einem Mechanismus, stellte jedoch nach einiger Zeit fest, dass man die Fenster nicht öffnen konnte, zumindest nicht, wenn man nicht über Harry's Kräfte verfügte.

Ein Grinsen machte sich auf Harry's Gesicht breit. Die neu gewonnene Freiheit machte ihn aktiv. Er fragte sich, wie lange es wohl her sein mochte seit er das letzte mal seinen Zauberstab in der Hand gehalten hatte. Dieser war bestimmt schon ganz aus der Übung und froh, wenn er endlich aus seinen Zwangsferien erlöst werden würde.

Harry wandte sich vom Fenster ab, ging zu seinem Koffer und holte den Zauberstab aus einem versteckten Fach seines Koffers. Langsam ging er zum Fenster zurück, schaute hinaus und stellte sich vor wie es wäre, wenn er den frischen, würzigen Duft des Waldes atmen könnte. Harry konzentrierte sich, zielte auf den Fensterramen. Als er „apperuisti" murmelte sprang das Fenster ohne zu zögern auf.

Harry sog den Duft des Sommers ein und lauschte den Vögeln des Waldes. Völlig versunken stand er da und bemerkte nicht, dass ihn die ganze Zeit jemand beobachtet hatte.


	12. Der Spiegel

Chapter 11) Der Spiegel

Ein Räuspern und Husten erklangt plötzlich hinter Harry. Dieser zuckte erschrocken zusammen. Hatte man ihn beobachtet? Gab es Kameras im Zimmer? Hatte er Regeln von St. Brutus verletzt, als er das Fenster geöffnet hatte???

Harry drehte sich um, doch hinter ihm war niemand zu sehen. Verwirrt wandte er sich wieder dem Fenster zu. Er hatte das Geräusch doch gehört?

Es hustete erneut und Harry fuhr herum. Doch wieder war niemand hinter ihm.

Vorsichtig begann Harry durch das Zimmer zu gehen. Hatte man ihn entdeckt? War St. Brutus doch nicht sicher genug vor Voldemort? Harry's Blick wanderte zum Schrank, dem einzigen Versteckt, welches es in diesem Zimmer gab. Die Tür stand einen Spalt breit offen. Hatte er den Schrank überhaupt geöffnet? War jemand im Zimmer?

Den Zauberstab als Waffe, ging er zum Schrank und öffnete die Türe. Als er das Husten erneut hörte schrie er: „Stupor", doch nichts geschah.

Harry leuchtete den Schrank aus und wandte sich dann zum Gehen. Unterwegs fiel sein Blick auf den grossen Spiegel an der Wand. Darin grinste ihm das Gesicht von Dumbledore entgegen.

Harry blinzelte, wandte den Kopf ab und sah erneut hin, doch das Gesicht von Dumbledore blieb im Spiegel. Harry kratzte sich am Kopf; war er wahnsinnig geworden? War es sein Unterbewusstsein, welches ihm einen Streich spielte? War sein Verlangen, den Direktor zu sehen dermassen gross, dass er bereits Halluzinierte???

„_Professor?"_ murmelte Harry _„was zum Henker..."_

In diesem Moment klopfte es hinter ihm. Hastig steckte Harry seinen Zauberstab in die Hose und wandte sich der Türe zu. Hoffentlich hatte niemand gesehen, dass er mit einem Spiegel gesprochen hatte, sonst würde man ihn definitiv für verrückt erklären.

Harry öffnete die Tür. Davor stand Liz und grinste ihn breit an.

„_Na, hast du Lust auf eine Besichtigungstour?"_ fragte sie.

„_Klar"_ antwortete Harry und ergriff die Türe. Im Gehen wandte er sich noch einmal dem Spiegel zu, der inzwischen wieder zu dem geworden war, was er eigentlich immer hätte sein sollen: eine leere, spiegelnde Fläche. Harry runzelte die Stirn und schloss die Türe hinter sich zu.


	13. St Brutus II

Chapter 13) St. Brutus

Harry trat neben Liz auf den Gang hinaus und wandte sich ihr zu. Für einmal trug sie nicht den obligatorischen Trainingsanzug, sondern stinknormale Kleidung, wie sie Muggel eben tragen. Liz hatte lange braune, gelockte Haare, die sie offen trug. Ihr Gesicht war braun von der Sonne und von dem vielen Sport, ihr Körper war schlank und durchtrainiert. _„Sie ist zu hübsch für eine Wärterin"_, dachte Harry und wandte den Blick von ihr ab. Liz lächelte leise vor sich hin.

Zusammen gingen die beiden einige lange Korridore entlang und traten schliesslich auf den grossen Innenhof von St. Brutus hinaus.

Unwillkürlich fühlte sich Harry an Hogwarts erinnert. Das Gebäude war alt, steinalt. Die Mauern waren dick und vom Wetter etwas angegriffen, der Hof mit Pflastersteinen ausgekleidet und mittendrin stand eine grosse Statue aus Bronze.

Gemeinsam überquerten die beiden den Innenhof und gingen in Richtung des grossen Waldes. Kurz vor der Aussenmauer bogen sie nach Rechts ab. Harry entdeckte ein Gebäude, welches er noch nie gesehen hatte und runzelte die Stirne: _„Was ist dort drin?" _fragte er. Liz lächelte:_ „Das dort ist unsere Landwirtschaftszone. Wir haben alles hier. Eine Stallung mit Pferden, Kühe, Gewächshäuser und alles was eben zu einen landwirtschaftlichen Betrieb gehört. Wir produzieren gemeinsam mit den Schülern die meisten Lebensmittel selber. Du wirst später die Gelegenheit haben mit unseren Wildhüter und Oberlandwirten zu sprechen. Er wird dir alles zeigen und erklären. Wenn du willst, kanns du ab ab Morgen bei ihm arbeiten." _antwortete sie.

„_Interessierst du dich für Tiere?"_ hakte sie nach.

„_Ja schon, nur waren es bisher nie so normale Tiere, wie Pferde und Kühe, die ich betreut habe. Ich stehe eher auf grössere Viecher"_ antwortete er.

„_So, was verstehst du denn unter gross?"_ fragte sie wieder.

„_Weißt Du, wenn ich dir das jetzt erzähle, wirst du mir eh nicht glauben. Daher lasse ich es lieber"_ antwortete Harry traurig.

Liz sah ihn lange von der Seite an, runzelte die Stirne und schwieg. _„Wenn er nur wüsste"_, dachte sie und ging weiter.

Nach rund einer Stunde hatte Harry etwa die Hälfte des ganzen Schulareales gesehen und wussten nicht mehr genau, wo ihm der Kopf stehen sollte. Irgendetwas an dieser Schule war seltsam, nur wusste er noch nicht was genau es war. Diejenigen Schüler, die er gesehen hatte, waren ihm ziemlich normal erschienen und doch war irgendetwas seltsam.

Harry beschloss zu glauben, dass es daran liege, dass er das erste Mal eine Muggelschule gesehen hatte und dass er wohl schlichtweg seltsam war.

Liz brachte Harry zurück auf sein Zimmer. Als er die Türe öffnete fiel sein Blick auf den Spiegel, doch dieser war nichts anderes als ein ganz normaler Spiegel. Enttäuscht ging Harry zu seinem Koffer, nahm seine Zauberbücher heraus und begann in einem Band über Muggelkunde zu lesen.

Ganz versunken in seiner Lektüre, bemerkte Harry nicht, wie der Spiegel sich veränderte und ihn ein Gesicht darin beobachtete. Das Gesicht lächelte leise, hob die Hand und verschwand genauso schnell wieder, wie es gekommen war.

Als Harry nach einiger Zeit wieder in die Muggelwelt auftauchte und die Muggelkunde hinter sich liess, beschloss er auf eigene Faust das Gelände zu erkunden.

Auf dem Weg zur türe stolperte er und wäre beinahe in den Spiegel gefallen.

„Verfluchter Mist, verdammter...was!!!" murmelte er. Vor ihm auf dem Boden lag ein altes Buch, das vorher ganz sicher noch nicht dort gewesen war.

Harry hob es auf und lass den Titel: „Flüche und Sprüche, Band 4" las er laut. Harry runzelte die Stirne und ging zurück zu seinem Bett. Vorsichtig schlug er die erste Seite auf und begann zu lesen.


	14. first contact

Harry hob es auf und lass den Titel: „Flüche und Sprüche, Band 4" las er laut. Harry runzelte die Stirne und ging zurück zu seinem Bett. Vorsichtig schlug er die erste Seite auf und begann zu lesen.

„Nicht immer ist das was wir sehen, auch die Wirklichkeit. Lass dich vom Schein der Dinge nicht blenden. Du hast einmal gelernt, dass es die Aufgabe eines Spiegels ist, dir dein Ebenbild zu zeigen. Was wäre, wenn Spiegel aber eine zweite, wichtigere Aufgabe hätten?"

Harry stutze. Hatte er das Gesicht im Spiegel also doch gesehen? War er nicht verrückt? Welche andere Dimension sollte ein Spiegel erschliessen können?

Harry war sich sicher, dass er niemals Besitzer dieses Buches gewesen war und daher gab es nur eine Erklärung, der Spiegel musste es ihm gegeben haben.

Harry erhob sich und stellte sich vor den Spiegel. Auf der glatten, silbernen Oberfläche sah er sich selbst. Mit schwarzen, langen Haaren und einem, etwas verwirrten, Blick. Unter seinen grünen Augen zeichneten sich dunkle Ringe ab, ein Zeichen seiner Müdigkeit und seiner inneren Unruhe. Er konzentrierte sich und versuchte, das Bild von vorher herbeizurufen. Er stellte sich Dumbledore in seiner ganzen Grösse vor. Den langen Bart, die gütigen blauen Augen und seine elegante Robe.

Doch nichts geschah.

Harry nahm den Spiegel von der Wand und betrachtete ihn von hinten. Er sah aus wie jeder normale Spiegel, eine Fläche aus altem, rissigem Holz. Harry hängte ihn wieder auf und beschloss, das Ganze auf sich ruhen zu lassen. Früher oder später, würde sich wieder jemand bei ihm melden.

Langsam bewegte er sich zu seinem Bett zurück, gespannt ob sich etwas verändern würde. Doch wieder geschah nichts.

Gegen Abend verliess Harry sein Zimmer und machte sich auf den Weg zum Speisesaal. Ihm war bewusst, dass er noch nie mit einem Haufen von jugendlichen, kriminellen Jugendlichen gegessen hatte und diese Vorstellung machte ihm Angst.

Vor dem Speisesaal wartete ein Haufen Jungen auf das Essen.

Harry beschloss den Sprung ins kalte Wasser zu wagen und ging auf den erstbesten zu und sagte:

„_Hi, mein Name ist Harry. Stört es dich, wenn ich mich zu euch geselle für das Essen? Ich bin neu hier und kennen noch niemanden."_

Der Junge sah ihn neugierig an und antwortete:

„_Ahja, guten Abend, ich bin Ben. Ich habe von dir gehört. Setzt dich zu uns, ich werde dich den andern vorstellen."_

Harry atmete aus. Offenbar waren die Jungen in St. Brutus netter als ihr Ruf. Erleichtert setzte sich Harry an den Tisch und blickte in die Runde.


	15. Dumbledore

Chapter 15

Am nächsten Morgen schien die Sonne. Harry war früh wach und schaute nach draussen. Er stellte sich vor, wie es momentan in Hogwarts sein würde. Der See würde glitzern, in der grossen Halle wäre es noch ruhig und doch würde man es Summen hören, vor Geschäftigkeit, wenn man in Richtung der Küche gehen würde.

Harry hatte Heimweh. Er vermisste Hermine, Ron und sogar Malfoy (natürlcih hätte er das niemals zugegeben aber er fühlte, dass er die sticheleien von ihm vermisste).

Die anderen Jungs hatten ihn recht gut aufgenommen. Zwar hatte er nicht viel gesagt, doch die andern hatten ihm viel über die Schule und vor allem die Lehrer erzählt. Seltsamerweise waren diese nicht viel anders als diejenigen von Hogwarts auch. Jeder Lehrer schien seine Macken und Ticks zu haben und vor allem schien jeder seine eigene Linie zu haben. Was harry aber ganz klar gehört hatte, war dass die Lehrerin und Gärtnermeisterin Madame Sanders eine ganz tolle und vor allem liebenswerte Person war. Unweigerlich hatte sich Harry an Madame Sprout erinnert und damit war auch das Heimweh gekommen.

Zwar hatte er im letzten Jahr schreckliche Dinge erlebt und fürchtete sich davor, nach Hogwarts zurückzukehren aber die Magie fehlte ihm, auch wenn es noch so langweilige Fächer wie Kräuterkunde waren.

Harry hatte insgeheim beschlossen, mit der Gärtnermeisterin zu sprechen und sich einen Wissensvorsprung in Kräuterkunde zu erarbeiten.

Sein Spiegel hatte sich nicht mehr bewegt. Langsam aber sicher war Harry davon überzeugt, dass es sich um eine Einbildung gehandelt haben musste. Einzig das Buch mit den Flüchen, erinnerte in an seinen Spiegel, als er nun daran vorbei zur Türe ging.

Als Harry gerade die Türe öffnen wollte, erklang hinter ihm ein Husten. Harry fuhr herum und blickte in das freundliche Gesicht von Albus Dumbledore.

_„Guten Abend, Harry"_ sagte der Professor freundlich.

Harry aber runzelte die Stirn und blickte misstrauisch drein, als er antwortete_:" Guten Abend Professor, was tun Sie hier? Ich habe angenommen, dass die Bilder im Spiegel allein meiner Phantasie entsprungen seien. Wie ist es möglich, dass…"_

_„Langsam Harry, wir haben vorerst nicht viel Zeit und ich möchte dir einige Dinge sagen, bevor ich mich wieder verabschieden muss. Hör mir also gut zu und versuche dir einzuprägen, was du hörst. Hast du verstanden?"_ sagte Dumbledore

Harry nickte nur und setzte sich an die Wand.

_„Also Harry zuerst möchte ich dir nochmals sagen, dass dein Aufenthalt in St. Brutus alleine deiner Sicherheit dienen soll. Wir in Hogwarts vermissen dich alle sehr. Hermine und Ron lassen dich grüssen. Sobald es sicherer sein wird, werden sie dich besuchen kommen. Bis dahin allerdings, möchte ich dich bitten, auf gar keinen Fall mit ihnen in Kontakt zu treten. Ich werde ihnen von dir erzählen, doch wissen wir, dass Voldemort euch seit letztem Sommer kennt und dass er weiss, wie gut ihr zueinander steht. Er soll keine möglichkeit bekommen, deinen Aufenthaltsort ausfindig zu machen. Daher nochmals: Warte, bis es sicherer wird. Du wirst in St. Brutus neue Leute kennenlernen und auch neue Freunde finden. Du sollst Ron und Hermine nicht vergessen aber warte eine Zeit lang, bis ich Entwarnung gebe. Hast du das verstanden?"_

Wieder nickte Harry nur. Er hatte nicht verstanden, führte das aber auf seinen momentanen Schock zurück. Er sass in seinem Zimmer und sprach m it einem Spiegel. Wenn Tom ihn gesehen hätte…

_„Harry! Hörst du mir zu? Ich sagte soeben, dass der Spiegel deine einzige Kontaktmöglichkeit zu mir und den Leuten in Hogwarts und nebenbei auch zu denen im Orden ist. Du wirst lernen, wie du uns rufen kannst. Vorerst werden wir dich aber rufen, wenn wir den Zeitpunkt für geeignet halten. Ich weiss, dass es schwierig ist für dich aber es ist zu deinem Besten, glaub mir. Du wirst sehen, dass nicht alle Leute in St. Brutus das sind, was sie vorgeben zu sein. Du wirst herausfinden, was ich meine. Hab Vertrauen vor allem zu tom. Er ist ein guter Psychiater und ein sehr sehr guter Freund von mir. Ich versichere dir, dass du von ihm viel profitieren wirst. Es ist wichtig für dich, dass du lernst mit deiner Vergangenheit umzugehen und dafür wirst du Tom brauchen. Ich sage nicht, dass es einfach sein wird, du wirst Krisen erleben, du wirst dich fragen, warum du alles durchmachen musst aber am Ende wirst du erkennen, dass es nötig war._

_Noch eins Harry: Sei vorsichtig mit deiner Magie. Übe, wenn du kannst aber sei vorsichtig, wer dir dabei zuschaut. Ich habe schon gesagt, dass nicht alle Leute in St. Brutus das sind, was sie zu sein scheinen, das meine ich sowohl im Guten, wie auch im Bösen. Achte darauf, wem du was erzählst._

_Ich werde dich regelmässig mit Literatur versorgen. Ein Buch hast du bereits bekommen. Vielleicht ist es zu schwierig für dich, nach all dem was du durchgemacht hast. Lies darin und schau, was du davon anwenden kannst. Ich persönlich, werde dir deine Fragen beantworten._

_Ich zwinge dich nicht dazu, zu lernen. Du wirst in der Muggelschule genügend Stoff zu lernen haben. Betrachte es als Chance._

_Und jetzt Harry wünsche ich dir einen guten Start in der neuen Schule und vor allem alles alles Gute in deinem Kampf mit dir selbst. Wir werden usn wieder sehen bestimmt."_

Der Spiegel vor Harry wurde leer.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Hogwarts

Harry erhob sich langsam, schüttelte den Kopf und öffnete die Zimmertüre. Auf dem Gang war niemand zu sehen und so wandte sich Harry seufzend seinem ersten Schultag in St. Brutus zu.

Währendessen in Hogwarts:

„Himbeergelee" murmelte McGonagall und verzog angewidert das Gesicht. Dumbledore stand auf Süssigkeiten aber Himbeergelee war nun wirklich das widerwärtigste, was man essen konnte, jedenfalls in ihren Augen.

Der Wasserspeier sprang zur Seite und die Treppe zu Dumbledores Büro wurde sichtbar. Langsam begann McGonagall die Treppe zu erklimmen. Es war kein einfacher Gang, denn das bevorstehende Gespräch mit Dumbledore bereitete ihr Bauchschmerzen. Schon seit Harrys Abreise, fragte sie sich, ob es richtig gewesen war. War es richtig Harry aus seiner gewohnten Umgebung zu reissen und ihn an einer anderen Schule zu platzieren? War es nützlich, in Bezug auf Harrys Trauma, ihn von seinen Freunden fernzuhalten?

Viel zu schnell erschien die Türe zu Dumbledores Büro vor ihr.

Seufzend klopfte sie an und trat ein.

„Guten Morgen, Albus" murmelte sie, als sie die Türe hinter sich geschlossen hatte.

„Guten Morgen, Minna" antwortete er lächelnd.

„Albus, du weißt warum ich zu dir gekommen bin. Ich frage mich schon seit Harrys Abreise, ob wir dem Jungen nicht Unrecht tun. Dürfen wir einfach über ihn entscheiden? Ist es richtig ihn von seinen Freunden zu trennen? Und wird er unter den Muggeln überhaupt bestehen können? Entschuldige, wenn ich dich so überfalle aber ich kann einfach nicht anders. Es ist das erste mal, dass ich an einer deiner Entscheidungen zweifle…"

„Minna, bitte. Ich begrüsse es, dass du zweifelst, denn auch ich tue es. Doch objektiv betrachtet, war es das einzige was wir tun konnten. Die Schule war in Gefahr, so Leid es mir auch tut aber Harry war zu gefährlich. Nicht er natürlich aber durch seine Traumata ist er dermassen verwundbar geworden, dass es für Voldemort ein leichtes gewesen wäre, ihn in seine macht zu bekommen.  
Wir alle vermissen Harry und doch gab es keine andere Möglichkeit. Harry befindet sich in einer Station für unheilbare Jungs. Er wird engmaschig von geschulten Menschen betreut. Für ihn ist es gut so. Durch die Therapie wird er lernen, sich selbst zu sein.

Harry zweifelt noch, er hat vergessen wer er wirklich ist und dass seine Maggie viel Gutes tun kann. Momentan ist er nicht bereit, überhaupt Magie anzuwenden, denn die Magie hat ihm seine Familie geraubt. Harry muss lernen, mit seiner Vergangenheit klarzukommen, wenn er wieder ein Magier sein will. Er muss lernen über seine Gefühle zu sprechen und seine Geschichte anzunehmen. So leid es mir tut und so hart es für ihn sein wird, es geht nicht anders. Er wird lernen müssen, dass die Magie sein Schicksal ist und dass er ohne sie nicht sein kann. Und gleichzeitig muss er einsehen, dass es Dinge gibt, die man mit Magie nicht beeinflussen kann. Wir alle haben das lernen müssen, sei es beim Tod der Eltern oder bei schwierigen Gefühlen. Nein Minna, wir dürfen ihn nicht von dieser Erfahrung abhalten, denn sonst wird er sterben, bevor wir etwas unternehmen können."

Minna McGonagall nickte und liess den Blick durch den Raum wandern. Sie erkannte, dass ihr Beschützerinstinkt ihr gesagt hatte, dass es nicht richtig sei Harry so zu behandeln. Doch diesmal war ihr Instinkt falsch gewesen. Harry aus St. Brutus herauszuholen bedeutete, ihn dem Tod zu überlassen und das wollte sie auch wieder nicht.


End file.
